In facilities, e.g. buildings or installations, where a significant amount of power is used among a variety of units, it would be advantageous to allow the building owner to allocate energy costs to the different units, i.e. consumers, within the facility. For a commercial office building, these units may include the different tenants within the building or the common loads for the facility, such as the elevators or HVAC systems. For an industrial facility, these units may include the different production lines, machines or processes within the facility. As opposed to allocating costs based on a fixed or formulaic approach (such as pro-rata, e.g. dollars per square foot or based on the theoretical consumption of a process/machine), an allocation based on actual measurements using appropriate monitoring devices may result in more accurate and useful information as well as a more equitable cost distribution.
Both installation and ongoing, i.e. operational and maintenance, costs for these monitoring devices are important considerations in deciding whether a monitoring system is worth the investment. While monitoring devices may be read manually, which does not increase the installation cost, manual data collection may increase on-going/operational costs. Alternatively, monitoring devices may be interconnected and be automatically read via a communications link. However, typical communication links require wiring to interconnect the devices which increases the installation cost.
Emerging wireless mesh (or ad-hoc) networking technologies can be used to reduce the installation costs of monitoring devices while providing for automated data collection. Also called mesh topology or a mesh network, mesh is a network topology in which devices/nodes are connected with many redundant interconnections between network nodes. Using wireless interconnections permits simpler and cost-effective implementation of mesh topologies wherein each device is a node and wirelessly interconnects with at least some of the other devices within its proximity using RF based links. Mesh networking technologies generally fall into two categories: high-speed, high bandwidth; and low speed, low bandwidth, low power. The first category of devices are typically more complex and costly that the second. Since energy monitoring does not typically require high speed/high bandwidth communication, the second category of devices is often sufficient in terms of data throughput.
Energy monitoring devices may include electrical energy meters that measure at least one of kWh, kVAh, kVARh, kW demand, kVA demand, kVAR demand, voltage, current, etc. Energy monitoring devices may also include devices that measure the consumption of water, air, gas and/or steam.